The Rain Dance
by thatgirlmitchxo
Summary: Ulrich teaches Yumi the meaning of fun in the rain. UxY one-shot. fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, the characters, the place, or anything retaining to it. However, Moonscoop rightfully owns it. **

Yumi sighed and outstretched her palm so that it was facing the sky, which had gray clouds scattered all over it. Tiny drops of rain fell onto her hand, so she abruptly withdrew her hand.

She didn't have an umbrella, so she was stuck underneath the overhead of a store. She recalled that the weatherman said it would rain all night, so Yumi knew she was screwed.

Just then, the gray clouds surrendered in their battle and released the rain it was holding. The rain splattered all over the sidewalk, surrounding Yumi by the sound of the rain pounding against the ground. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance as a few mists of rain sprinkled onto her face.

"Stupid rain," she muttered bitterly, taking a few steps back. She sighed and rubbed her arms in a weak attempt to stay warm. Every time it rained, some wind would blow in, and at times, the wind would blow the rain towards Yumi. She didn't even understand how that worked.

Her day was going great before it started to rain. Rain was _such_ a buzz kill.

Grunting with frustration, Yumi gathered her bag and sprinted across the street to the overhead of the other store. Her house was too far to even attempt to run to in the rain, and she wasn't about to get her homework wet.

Once she reached the other side, she flung her bag to the side and slid down the wall so she could sit. Today was _not_ the day to get wet.

It wasn't that Yumi was afraid of water, but she didn't want her homework to get wet. Besides, it was down pouring so forcefully that Yumi was afraid that if she stepped out into the rain, she would be torn to shreds by the rain.

She sighed and shut her eyes. If she was going to be stuck outside in the rain for god only knows how long, then she might as well shut up and enjoy it.

Sure, she could've called for help, but her phone was dead. She made the stupid choice of letting Odd talk her into borrowing her phone so he could download some stupid game, but as a result, it killed her battery. She made a mental note to kill him the next day.

"Yumi?"

Yumi forced her eyes open and lifted up her head to see who had called her name. Her heart almost plunged to her stomach once she realized who it was.

Ulrich.

"Ulrich, what're you doing here?" Yumi inquired, pulling herself to a standing position.

Ulrich chuckled nervously gazed into her eyes, which were clouded with confusion. "It normally takes you about five to ten minutes to get home, so today I noticed that it started raining three minutes after you left."

"Go on," Yumi said softly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I put it together," Ulrich resumed. "I assumed that you were caught in the rain."

"Wait," Yumi said, putting her hand up to silence him. "How do you know how long it takes me to get home?"

Ulrich awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and looked around, as if an answer would somehow form in his head. "W-Well, uh… When I used to walk you home, I counted the time," he said.

Yumi beamed and grabbed her bag. Positioning the bag onto her shoulder, she murmured, "So, you came out here to get stuck in the rain with me?"

"No," Ulrich replied, raising an eyebrow. That's when Yumi noticed what he was holding up.

An umbrella.

"Ulrich, you are a life saver!" Yumi exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"C'mon," Ulrich said, smiling. "Let me take you home before it rains any harder."

"Wait," Yumi protested, holding her hand up once more. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm being nice," Ulrich said, blushing. "Do you want to go or stay?"

"Let's go," Yumi murmured, scurrying underneath the umbrella.

The two walked in awkward silence because neither of them knew what to say to each other. For Yumi, she desperately wanted to get home so she wouldn't have to suffer from the silence between her and Ulrich.

"Thank you," she mumbled, finally looking over at Ulrich.

"For what?" Ulrich asked.

"For walking me," Yumi said, smiling warmly. "If my phone wasn't dead, then I would've called you."

Before Ulrich could reply, a gust of wind forcefully ripped the umbrella out of Ulrich's hands. Yumi watched in amusement as the umbrella was forced down the street and out of view. Yumi gasped and tried to run out of the rain, but Ulrich grasped her arm to prevent her from doing so.

"Let's just enjoy the rain," Ulrich said loudly, hoping his voice could overpower the sound of the rain.

"Are you kidding?" Yumi asked rhetorically, but she hoped he would say that he was just kidding.

"Loosen up," Ulrich muttered, rolling his eyes. He removed her bag and gently tossed it underneath the overhead of a store.

How many stores _were_ there?

Cocking her head to the side, Yumi blinked rapidly, and Ulrich couldn't tell if she was blinking to prevent the water from entering her eyes, or if she was doing that to look cute.

"Fine, but only for a minute," she said, holding up her index finger sharply.

Ulrich grinned and backed up into the rain. He faced the sky and threw his hands up. Opening his mouth, he allowed the water droplets to fall into his mouth.

Yumi stood there, simply watching Ulrich. She had never seen him so… happy.

"C'mon, Yumes," he said, smiling politely. He held out his hand, and Yumi reluctantly accepted.

"We're going to look like idiots," Yumi warned, gazing into Ulrich's eyes. 

"Don't we always?" Ulrich muttered. He spun around slowly, taking Yumi with him. She rolled her eyes, but allowed herself to go with it.

"You are _such_ a child," Yumi admitted, chuckling. Ulrich frowned and stopped spinning.

"I bet a child couldn't do _this_," Ulrich said, crouching down on the floor. He crawled under Yumi's legs and abruptly stood up. She squealed as she realized what he was doing.

Piggy back ride.

She tightly wrapped her arms around him and let her body shake with laughter and coldness. "Ulrich, you are something else."

Ulrich grinned and spun around with Yumi on his back. "I'm just trying to be happy, Yumi."

"Well, you're making me happy!" Yumi exclaimed. She flushed when she realized what she just said. Ulrich stopped spinning, and soon after he did, he knelt down to allow her to get off of his back. She hastily got off and flashed Ulrich her best apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was saying," Yumi murmured.

"You… make me happy too," Ulrich mumbled, flushing bright red. "All the time."

Yumi tensed up as Ulrich slowly leaned towards her. She closed her eyes and closed the small gap in between them. She lightly touched her lips to his and placed her arms around his back.

Finally, after everything they've been through, they were kissing. Yumi's heart was always screaming for her to kiss him, but she could never muster up the courage to do it.

She pulled back to study Ulrich's face. His eyes were wide, but he was smiling. Then, he said something that only Odd would tease him for if he ever heard him say it.

"You are my rain," Ulrich muttered, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to Yumi's.

The corny line and the rain did nothing to stop Yumi's smile.


End file.
